pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ferbluver/Ferbluver's Drawings
WeThese are drawings that i've drawn: Phineas and Ferb: 2011-08-29 03-58-31 739.jpg 2011-08-29 03-58-23 236.jpg ferbs_by_shinylugiacat-d478ubp.jpg 287591_171730732900816_100001916722195_393015_3922952_o.jpg 082911190230.jpg 082911194914.jpg 083011092819.jpg 090211183931.jpg|A card i made for my friend. 090411181157.jpg 090511115222.jpg|Realistic platypus standing like Agent P 090611204308.jpg|Lint rolling each other 09041115242.jpg 090411204629.jpg 090511115430.jpg 090711184419.jpg 2011-09-11 18-13-28 881.jpg|Nyan-Platypus! 2011-09-11_18-13-38_615.jpg|Should i color this? 091711164425.jpg|Ferb Sketch - 01 Switched Brains.jpg|Ever wonder what would happen if they switched brains...? 091811142001.jpg|Ferb Sketch - 02 091811163538.jpg|I wonder what would happen if /they/ switched brains... 091911161959.jpg|My first drawing of Ferb *sigh* (sorry for the light spot) 092011203808.jpg|I may have been thinking of an episode of Futurama, and I got this idea! WallE-PnF.jpg|My entry for Lotta's contest! ^.^ 2011-09-28_20-33-32_757.jpg|I was bored... 2011-09-29_18-14-02_393.jpg 2011-09-29_18-14-08_241.jpg 2011-09-29_18-14-15_411.jpg 2011-09-29_18-14-23_312.jpg 100211202829.jpg|O.o I asked Fossy what to draw when I was bored... 2011-10-12_20-58-42_920.jpg 101311190942.jpg 101411195810.jpg|"Maybe they'll like each other!" Random PnF style/PnF/my style 090911190744.jpg 090911190650.jpg 2011-09-13_17-11-30_960.jpg|O.O Fossy dont judge me, it was in my dream... 2011-09-28_20-33-43_673.jpg|I have started using markers, you like? Watching Over You.jpg|He will be in the hearts of all of us Nan <3 100611162346.jpg|My style of Perry I barely ever use, its because I used to hate it when I came up with it, but now its grown on me! 100611162440.jpg|A drawing of Russel, Q's O.C. 100711222647.jpg|Russel in my style 100811121945.jpg|Orchid in my style 100811140229.jpg|I found my first drawing of my style of Perry in pet mode 100811140315.jpg|A more recent version of my style Perry in pet mode 100811140344.jpg|It was a little big, thats why there is a little of the backround in the pic *shrugs* 100811151645.jpg|Its my pet I have IRL, Rusty the Rabbit! 100811151614.jpg|Agent R! 100811185911.jpg|Rusty in my style 100811221042.jpg|Bella the Platypus! TDR's platypus O.C. 100811221106.jpg|Bella the Platypus in my style 100811225320.jpg|Whoops! I accidently colored the tail wrong on the last two Bella pics, just a drawing to fix that up! 100911002914.jpg|Patty in my style Happy Birthday Goth!.jpg|Happy Birthday Goth!!!!!!!!!! ^.^ 100911163400.jpg|Without the backround 101011175620.jpg|>.< Awe man, I hate my style of Phin 101011175700.jpg|ugh, and Ferb too >.< 101011175719.jpg Winter Time's Fun!.jpg|Follow me! 2011-10-10_21-02-12_177.jpg|D'aaaaawww :3 101111183733.jpg 101111183756.jpg orchidpetmode.jpg 101111200427.jpg|Delilah the Platypus 101111200452.jpg|"Holy Bananas!" 101411195833.jpg|The new character I created, thanks goes to my bro for helping me! Angry Willow.jpg 101411233125.jpg Jessie the Platypus.jpg 101511143126.jpg|Goth Meddleshmirtz as a platypus 101611001122.jpg|Alt. Orchid 101611002513.jpg|Kiki the Fox in my style. Kiki belongs to DisneyGirl 101611140424.jpg|Alt. Willow 101611171741.jpg|An early drawing of my style Perry, drawn at school and colored with highlighter at school. MLP/MLP O.C.s: FL.jpg|My pony O.C. Corpony.jpg|My friend as a pony. 2011-09-01_10-24-30_215.jpg|My original design for my friend. Shelpony.jpg|My other friend who hasnt told me their cutie mark yet. Ferby Pony.jpg|My O.C. 2011-09-01_10-27-10_958.jpg|My O.C. 2011-09-01_10-27-24_294.jpg|The original desin of my pony, but the body was too long. 2011-09-01_10-27-34_42.jpg|Doctor Whooves 2011-09-01_10-27-52_725.jpg|Derpy Hooves 2011-09-01_10-27-43_652.jpg|Rainbow Dash 090411181046.jpg|Fossy 2011-09-04_17-42-34_476.jpg 090511202814.jpg|Isabella Fanatic's Pony 090511202902.jpg|Agent P Rocks' Pony 090511202953.jpg|Maddyfae's Pony 2011-09-09_17-45-32_382.jpg|Cupcakey's Pony 2011-09-10_17-16-50_915.jpg|Lotta's Pony 2011-09-10_17-25-06_945.jpg|RBH's Pony 091211193130.jpg|FemilyForever's Pony 2011-09-13_20-37-01_121.jpg 2011-09-20_16-35-57_266.jpg|Amandatheawesome's Pony 092811204609.jpg 2011-09-29_18-15-01_892.jpg|Phineasfan000's Pony 100911125255.jpg|Just happened to finish this on your birthday Goth! ^.^ 100911114941.jpg|My bro is a llama 101111183822.jpg|Orchid as a pony, she does'nt have a cutie mark for a reason 101211184748.jpg|Re-drew Nan's Pony, kept bugging me how it was all "not-my-best-work"-y, ya'know? MLP blank pony bases: 2011-09-01 10-24-49 347.jpg 2011-09-01_10-25-01_482.jpg 2011-09-01_10-25-13_870.jpg 2011-09-01_10-25-25_614.jpg 2011-09-01_10-26-19_29.jpg 090111103104.jpg 090411180556.jpg 090411180637.jpg Completely Random: 092111235232.jpg|Did any of you used to watch a show called "Time Squad"? *sigh* memories... :) 2011-09-28_20-32-44_604.jpg|My mortal enemies... 2011-09-28_20-33-09_662.jpg|Seriously I think Notch is just trolling now... 2011-09-28_20-33-57_94.jpg|My dA fursona dressed as what im going for Halloween... 092811205025.jpg|My dA fursona 2011-10-05_14-32-55_627.jpg|I know its not a drawing, but i think it counts as something! Its what I am making out of paper mache! ^.^ If you want a Pony please answer these questions: 1. Pose? Also Male or Female Pony? 2. Ears: -Pointed or Normal? -Any Ear Accessories? 3. Unicorn, Pegasus, or Earth Pony? 4. Expression on face? 5. Hairstyle? Hair Colour? 6. Any other accessories? 7. Cutie Mark? 8. Body Colour? 9. Eye Colour? REQUESTS MIGHT TAKE A LITTLE LONGER, CAUSE OF SCHOOL.... Thanks! :) - Ferb♥er I LOVE FERB! What?*sigh* I was in Ferbland again I LOVE FERB!!!! 22:40, September 8, 2011 (UTC)